


The Last Support

by InkMango the Fabulous (CesiAmber)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cause he's the only one left, Frozen solid Lucio, I have never played Overwatch, Lil bit of Sassy Zenyatta, Little bit of Trolly Mei, Lucio does awesome stuff, Lucio needs to be protected, Minor Character Death, Support defends point solo, but fails, but my friend has, downer ending, no respawn because drama, thank you friend, written with a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesiAmber/pseuds/InkMango%20the%20Fabulous
Summary: Support players always end up guarding the point on their own, and most of the time they aren't equipped to do so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend had a great fic idea, and we wrote this together. I did the details, she provided the info. I think we did fairly well, especially since I've never played Overwatch before.

Heavy breathing filled the air. Sweat covered dark skin and brown eyes squinted in the bright sunlight, unprotected by the green visor wrapped around his temples. A sonic blast erupted from his his gun like speaker, music surrounding and urging him to run faster. Light orbs erupted against the baked stone path in their pursuit of him. The metallic healer levitated after him, orb after orb after the fellow support class fighter. Zenyatta got swiped to the side with a huge blow of a hammer courtesy of the tall knight, Reinhardt. Lucio sent the armored giant a brief appreciative grin before dashing behind a wall and stopping to catch his breath. The sounds of turret fire and explosions filled the air, drowning out the sound of his music.

Both teams were locked in a heated battle, tanks dealing heavy damage to every member of each team. Ice chunks speckled the field from a Mei that was nothing but annoying to her team members, seemingly on purpose. Zenyatta was seemingly the most annoyed with her and either pointedly ignored her or made snippy remarks in her direction. In all honestly, Lucio would have found it hilarious if his life weren’t in danger.

Lucio cautiously peeked out from behind the wall, watching as Genji and Pharah lept into the fray from behind Reinhardt’s giant shield. Soldier 76 had set down a healing container and blasted away at the other team with abandon. With everyone here, the point was left unguarded. Reinhardt raised his shield once more to assist in a finally defensive push back until a loud whir rang out followed by a massive ear ringing boom. Popping an ult, the opposing Junkrat knocked off their tank and one by one the team realized their error, rushing back to the point. The brief moment had given the red team a chance to regroup and the battle begun to swing in the opposite direction. Swiftly, player after player was eliminated and unable to defend their support and the point. 

Lucio took a side route to avoid the battle, running his way to the point on his own, activating his speed ability to get there faster. He tried to ignore the notifications of his companions’ deaths to the opposing team on his visor, his expression growing more grim with each death. Reaper, Mei, Junkrat, even Zenyatta managed to get in kills on his teammates, and poor Lucio started to feel panic slowly building in his chest as his speed boost ran out. Before long, he was the only remaining player, a lowly support character against a full team. He activated his healing aura as he ran along the wall to avoid a stray Zenyatta blasting away in his direction.

He reached the point, skidding to a stop under the shady trees. A few fallen leaves made the ground slippery underfoot as he tried to slow down. He faced the direction he came from, preparing himself for solo defence. He scanned along the wall, the few entrances clear for the moment. He took a moment to breathe, not letting down his guard, when he saw an ice wall rise abruptly out of the ground. The tenseness was removed my multiple people swearing and cursing the Chinese woman’s name over the fading song bouncing out of his speaker. No one was going to be here for a good minute or so, thankfully, as long as there weren’t any alternate entrances.

Unhinged cackling erupted from behind him, and Lucio spun to face a reckless Junkrat leaping at him from behind. A sonic blast to the ragged beanpole’s face immediately incapacitated him. The taller man screeched, clutching at his ears and dropping to the ground into the fetal position from the sheer volume of it. Lucio smirked at the small victory, kicking at Junkrat’s head as he shouted, “Hippity hoppity, get off my property!”

The sound of what could be confused for glass shattering dropped his jubilant mood when a bullet pierced his shoulder. With a cry of alarm, Lucio whipped back around to try blasting at Reaper too while clutching at his wound, but the masked marksman seemed unfazed by it. The Brazilian man stumbled away from the black-cloaked man, holding his speaker out in defense. Mei froze him solid, his panicked expression etched into his features for the next few moments that could very well be his last. Zenyatta stilled Reaper’s hand when he had been about to shoot the small musician. “Allow me.” requested the monk; after several precious moments of silence, Reaper stepped to the side with a bow, clearly indicating for the robotic guru to go right ahead.

Zenyatta readied yet another Orb Volley and launched them in the direction of poor Lucio, breaking his frozen body and killing him and securing the red team victory.

ELIMINATED BY ABAND0NMENT.


End file.
